Amor est vitae essentia
by EriGal
Summary: HIATUS -- Draco Malfoy becomes drastically ill over the holiday, only to find that he's coming into a rare inheritance of creature gene. Follow him as he discovers his new found self and the search for his bond mate. SLASH!DM/HP
1. ab initio

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy becomes drastically ill over the holiday, only to find that he's coming into a rare inheritance of creature gene. Follow him as he discovers his new found self and the search for his bond mate. SLASH!DM/HP

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco. Mild Ron/Hermione. Maybe a few others.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed. Sexual language in future chapters. Swearing. Slash/Yaoi, as many people have said; you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created by J.K Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Note:** This story is set in sixth year but I've changed a few ideals. I also haven't written in years and this is my first project but don't use this as an excuse to go easy on me. I prefer critical comments more than just a good job and a pat on the back. For the record, the title means Love is the essence of life and is a quote from Robert B. Mackay. My Latin is appalling.

* * *

"You called Lucius?" asked Potions master Severus Snape as he walked into Malfoy Manor. 

"Severus, I'm sorry I had to bother you this late at night, but we're concerned for Draco and we need you to check him over."

"Where is he?" Snape replied curtly.

"In his room, Narcissa's with him. This way." Lucius led Severus to Draco's wing of the manor. Inside Draco's room Narcissa was frantically trying to calm her son.

"I know it hurts son, but just hold on, your father will be back any minute with Severus," she soothed as she wiped Draco's head with a cold damp cloth and continued to tell her son that everything would be fine. Narcissa looked up to see her husband and Severus walking through the door.

"What's wrong with the boy?" asked Severus as he walked around the bed to examine Draco's condition.

"Draco was complaining of a headache this morning and we thought nothing of it until he came back to us later complaining of a fever, so I sent him to bed with a fever relieving potion, and now this," Narcissa explained frantically.

"Did you think to call a mediwitch instead of me? I'm sure a trained mediwitch would be a lot more accommodated to dealing with Draco's sudden illness," he said as he checked Draco's pulse and put his hand to his forehead to take his temperature.

"We'd rather have your expertise Severus," replied Lucius curtly, "before contacting any medical advise of any sort."

"I see," he replied as he checked Draco's pupils to see if they were dilated. Draco was shivering although his forehead was undeniably hot. Without warning, Draco leaning over the side of the bed and threw up the contents of his stomach., narrowly missing the hem of Narcissa's dress. Narcissa wiped her sons mouth with one of the damp cloths.

"Severus, Draco's throwing up blood," she cried as she looked at the cloth. "You have to do something."

"I'm going to have to call Poppy to help me give a full diagnosis before I treat him. It's hard to tell what's wrong with him without running the right spells. Just stay by his side," said Severus before rushing out of the room to fire call Madam Pomphrey at Hogwarts.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, Harry Potter was having the time of his life. 

"You're gonna get it now Potter!"

"I don't think so!" Harry shouted back, dodging another pillow that was aimed at his head. Picking up another pillow he got ready to defend himself.

"Oh I do think so!" his assailant shouted as they got into a furious pillow fight. Laughs and giggles were heard all around. Pushing her down to the floor, Harry continued his assault with his heart patterned pillow.

"Ah! I give up! I give up!" She screamed, giggling a little. Harry dropped the pillow and sat down on the floor across from her, wheezing and panting.

"You know how to tire me out Lyric" Harry panted as he caught his breath.

"I can't believe you tire out that quickly" She shot back. "You know what we need? A nice mug of hot cocoa before going to bed" She rose. "I'll be right back" She chimed as she exited the room.

Harry had met Lyric the first day back from Hogwarts, after fifth year. He was struggling with the death of his loving godfather, Sirius, and he didn't want to be locked up with that sham of a family; the Dursleys. After deciding upon taking a walk Harry met Mrs. Figg, and her granddaughter Lyric. Lyric was an upbeat 22 year old who'd just moved in around the corner on Cogstone avenue. She was looking for someone to help decorate the inside of her new home, and not wanting to go back to the Dursleys, he offered to help, and that's how their friendship started.

Harry told Lyric of his godfather and, since she was a squib, understood how hard it was for Harry to cope with it. She'd invite Harry around for sleepovers and take him out on day trips, and every time the Dursleys never seemed to care. Harry was fed up of the same old holidays, doing daily chores for the Dursleys. They didn't care as long as Harry was out of the way or wasn't using any of his 'freaky' magic. He'd miss her when he returned to Hogwarts in little under a week. He even passed up on an invitation to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the holiday. He figured that Ron and Hermione would be too busy sucking each other's faces off to notice. Besides, he was having a perfectly great time here.

Lyric returned, bringing with her two steaming hot mugs of cocoa. "Here you are. Enjoy!" She said, passing one of the mugs to Harry, who graciously accepted. Whilst digging into her cocoa, Harry just stared into his.

"What's wrong kid?" Lyric asked, continuing to sip her cocoa. Harry sighed.

"It's nothing" He replied.

"Bullshit. I know that look."

"It's just, I return to Hogwarts in a week, and I'll just miss the great times we spend together." Harry replied sheepishly, still staring into his cocoa.

"Aww! You sweetheart." Shrieked Lyric "No need to be upset over it. I'll owl you when I can. That's if I get how to use those things. I've never used them before. Plus you can tell all your friends about the great times you had with me. Now drink up, I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Harry smiled and gulped down his cocoa. Before climbing into bed he discarded his empty mug on the nightstand.

"G'night Harry" Sighed Lyric, sleepily.

"Night Lyric" Harry replied, slowly dragging the duvet up and snuggling into the warm bed.

* * *

**Author Note: **Critical comment please! As for Lyric, I wanted to give Harry something nice to do over the holiday period instead of him usually slaving away under the Dursleys. I eagerly await for your replies. 


	2. nec spe, nec metu

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy becomes drastically ill over the holiday, only to find that he's coming into a rare inheritance of creature gene. Follow him as he discovers his new found self and the search for his bond mate. SLASH!DM/HP

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco. Mild Ron/Hermione. Maybe a few others.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed. Sexual language in future chapters. Swearing. Slash/Yaoi, as many people have said; you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created by J.K Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Lyric fragment is from Ayumi Hamasaki's Humming 7/4.

**Author Note:** Second chapter up! I hope you enjoy it. I'm trying to make nice length chapters each time. The chapter title means "without hope, without fear."

* * *

Harry was awoken by the extremely loud music being played by Lyric. She had a knack for early rising. Getting up he heard the exact same lyric that woke him up every morning. 

'Everybody GO! Everybody JUMP!'

Lyric loved Asian music, and one of her favourite songs had come to be Ayumi Hamasaki's Humming 7/4. Harry didn't mind at all as long as it wasn't too loud. He had actually grown quite fond of Lyrics rather unique choices and hobbies. Running a hand through his messy locks he proceeded to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head!" Lyric giggled loudly as Harry appeared in the doorway still yawning. She moved over to the stereo to turn the music drastically down. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up. I was gonna come up and wake you soon."

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily whilst walking towards the kitchen table and grabbing a chair to sit down on.

"It's almost 11," she chimed back as she went to the refrigerator "I thought you said we were going to Diagon Alley today." She poured a gracious amount of orange juice into a randomly placed coffee mug.

"That was today!" he replied; shocked that he had totally forgotten. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind." Lyric walked to the table and placed the mug down in front of him.

"That's fine! We could always go tomorrow. It'll still be my first time in a magical place. Nanny Arabella is always telling me about when she went there a few times. Besides we can finish painting the spare room later. Goodness knows it's been bare for however many weeks and it really needs a lick of paint to brighten in up. Unless, you've got something else you'd rather do."

"No, I think a bit of painting will do me good. Just as long as you'd stop flicking paint at me long enough for me to concentrate on the bit of wall I'm supposed to be painting," Harry replied, sipping from the mug.

"Hey, that was a total accident! Plus you didn't have to flick paint back at me. It took me forever to wash the paint out of my hair! See, you can still see some when you look in real close. Oh, my perfect hair!" Harry laughed at her vanity as she continued to rant on about her hair.

* * *

At Malfoy manor, Draco was undergoing every medical exam spell that had ever been invented. Severus and Poppy were still no closer to finding what this mysterious illness was that was effecting Draco and his body so intensely. Draco's parents were outside the door, wishing that their son was alright. Draco's body was ready to give up. His body was screaming with pain. One moment he'd be on fire, and the next he'd be as cold as ice. His back was in absolute agony and lying on it on increased the pain ten fold. He couldn't even take a pain relief potion, his body would just throw it back out again, and any spell they used would just reverberate and leave him feeling worse. He felt as if his body didn't want any medical help. After a few hours of extensive testing, Severus went outside to talk to Lucius and Narcissa and explain the situation. 

"Oh, Severus," sighed Narcissa, tears streaks adorning her beautiful porcelain face "What's wrong with my Draco? Is he going to be fine? It's not serious is it. I can see the look in your face. He's going to die, isn't he?" Narcissa collapsed into her husbands arms, allowing more tears to flow.

"Nothing of the sort Narcissa. In fact, I came to ask if you were aware of any magical creature blood in each of your ancestries."

"Are you implying that the Malfoys aren't pureblood?" replied Lucius enraged, jumping to defend his families honour and giving Severus an infuriating glare. "How dare you imply such a ludicrous idea!"

"It's a necessary question to ask Lucius. Our diagnostic spells aren't picking up any type of disease or illness. We've ruled out any type of harmful spell or hex being cast on Draco. Draco's body is expelling any potions or spells we've used to try and stable his condition. It might suggest the body readying for some kind of transformation or riding the body of 'bad' blood by throwing it out."

"Well check again," replied Lucius "You must have missed something. It's ludicrous to say that the Malfoys are anything but pure-blooded."

"It would help us diagnose the problem quicker if we knew of the families blood history and ancestry," responded Snape.

"Please Lucius, throw away your pride and help our son," cried Narcissa pulling from his arms and looking up to meet his cold gaze. "Please, I beg of you."

"Malfoys don't beg Narcissa," said Lucius looking at his wife who gave him a despairing look. "Fine," snorted Lucius, turning away from his wife. Narcissa turned to Severus.

"I entrust that you will look through your side of the family too Narcissa?" asked Severus.

"Of course I will. I'll do anything to help my son. You have my word." She paused. "May I see him?" she asked, concerned for her Son's wellbeing.

"Of course," replied Severus as he moved aside so Narcissa could go through the door to Draco's bedroom. She left the two men in the hallway.

"I'm going to look through the Malfoy history, per your request, but I assure you Severus, the Malfoys have always been pureblood and always will be." Lucius left for his private study. Everything about the Malfoy lineage was stashed on one of his bookshelves there.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading. I hope I made this chapter a decent size. 


	3. alis grave nil

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy becomes drastically ill over the holiday, only to find that he's coming into a rare inheritance of creature gene. Follow him as he discovers his new found self and the search for his bond mate. SLASH!DM/HP

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco. Mild Ron/Hermione. Maybe a few others.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed. Sexual language in future chapters. Swearing. Slash/Yaoi, as many people have said; you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created by J.K Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Note:** Third Chapter! The chapters name means 'Nothing is heavy to those who have wings.' Enjoy!

* * *

Today Harry and Lyric were going to travel to Diagon alley. He had promised her that he would take her there and show her the different aspects of a Wizard's shopping trip. He also had to pick up his supplies for the new school term. Harry had remembered to get up early this morning, instead of yesterday where he had overslept and felt like he had let Lyrics hopes down. Tucking into a wonderful plate of eggs and bacon, Harry heard a tap at one of the kitchen windows. Turning around he discovered a rather impressive looking tawny owl hovering there. Leaving his breakfast, he opened the window to allow the owl inside. The owl rested on the table and stood there. Taking the letter from the owls beak, after studying the address, he proceeded to open it and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I trust you are well my boy. I hear that you're currently residing with a relative of Arabella Figg. I must stress that the safest place for you is to be with the Dursleys where there are wards in place for your safety._

_I will be visiting you tonight Harry, at your new dwelling, as we need to discuss your part in late Sirius' will. He has left you very a many valuable things of which we need to discuss. Seven sounds good, don't you think?_

_Until then,  
Albus Dumbledore_

With all the fun and commotion of the holiday break, Harry had forgotten about Sirius' will. A part of him was dreading talking to Dumbledore about his late godfather. He felt like he didn't deserve all of what his godfather would possibly be giving to him in his will. It upset him.

"Oh my! What a beautiful owl!" shrieked Lyric as she appeared in the kitchen doorway, rushing over to stroke the owls head. "I've always found owls fascinating creatures," she said, giving the owl liberal strokes of the head, earning loving coos from the owl back. "Whatcha got there Harry?"

"Just a letter. The headmaster of Hogwarts is coming tonight."

"That Dumbelldore guy? Nanny Arabella is always on about him. Dumbelldore this and Dumbelldore that. Maybe now I'll find out what's so great about him," she replied. "I heard he has a really long curly beard."

"He's a great man. He's always treated me like a second son," Harry replied. "But he wants to discuss Sirius' will." He paused. "Lyric, I don't think I'm ready to do that."

"Aww, sweetie. It won't be that hard. I believe you can do it," Lyric told him.

"It's not that I can't do it Lyric, I'm scared of doing it. I feel like I'm to blame for my Godfather's death. Maybe If I never went to the Ministry of Magic and fell for that trap he'd still be here."

"Now don't you talk like that," Said Lyric, putting a serious tone on. "You're not to blame for your Godfather's death. Your Godfather went there because he wanted to and I'm sure he fully knew the risks of doing so." Lyric took a small pause. "Your Godfather loved you. What would he think seeing you here literally hating yourself?"

Harry thought. "He'd tell me to stop doubting myself. He wouldn't want to see me like this."

"Exactly. You're a wonderful person Harry, and it hurts me to see you like this. Now come on, big smile!" Lyric gave a huge cheesy grin in which Harry gave one in return. "That's my boy! Now come on, your breakfast is going cold and I really need to do my hair and make-up."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was irate. He had been sitting at his desk a few hours now, looking for any shred of proof that the Malfoy lineage contained any sort of 'tainted' creature blood. Of course, he wasn't going to find any, the Malfoys were one of the purest pureblood families in the history of Wizard world. He had turned pages upon dusty pages. He considered it an outrage that Severus had even asked anything of the sort. If anything it was those Blacks who'd have the tainted blood. From what he had heard from Bellatrix Lestrange, the Blacks had a few sordid secrets, not to mention one Sirius Black.

Meanwhile, Narcissa was anxiously at her Son's bedside. Her son had become ghostly pale and could rival that of a china doll. She kept vigil, occasionally wiping sweat from his forehead with a cloth. Severus and Poppy had stayed with her and were busy with possible diagnosis'. Draco hadn't said much. He was lying there, with his eyes closed, seemingly emotionless, too in pain to talk or even take small sips of water. He had his father's pride and wouldn't show even the ounce of pain to anyone in the room. By this time it was getting extremely late and everyone was beginning to tire. Severus walked around the edge of the bed and put a hand on Narcissa's shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some rest Narcissa," he said, concerned.

"But I can't just leave him Severus," she replied looking down at him.

"I know, but Draco doesn't want to see you like this, and you're no help to him if you're tired and worn down."

"I suppose you're right Severus. Just please take care of him for me," she asked.

"I will," Severus replied as Narcissa turned to leave. As soon as Narcissa's hand grabbed the door knob Draco shot up and let out a high pitched scream. Narcissa turned and ran straight back to her Son's bedside.

"What's wrong Son?" She urgently asked "Does it hurt? Where does it hurt? Show me honey."

"… My……back," Draco choked out with hysterical sobs. Narcissa moved around and was shocked by what she saw.

"Draco…You seem to have sprouted wing stubs."

* * *

Lyric was definitely amazed by what she had experienced. Harry had taken her to amazing shops filled with excitement and magic. At first Lyric was mildly scared by the Goblins in Gringotts and felt intimidated as Harry collected some money from his vault and Lyric exchange a small sum of her muggle money into Wizarding currency. Harry had then taken her to this amazing shop called Flourish & Blotts; which was a book shop. There she found many weird and wonderful books about subjects she'd never heard of before, especially when she come across a book about Hinkypunks. She found the name hilarious. Whilst Harry gathered his school books, Lyric struck up a rather interesting conversation with a rather nice talking herbology book, which took Harry a while to drag her away from. He even had to drag Lyric out of Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions after she found out they did beautifying and slimming robes. They were now currently in Eeylops Owl Emporium. Lyric wanted an owl. Ever since she saw Hedwig she's been going on about how beautiful she was and how she'd love to own one.

"How about this one?" asked the store clerk showing Lyric a beautiful brown and white barn owl.

"It's a beautiful owl, but I don't think that ones for me." Lyric continued looking throughout the store. True, most of these owls were gorgeous, but Lyric just had to difficult and find the _perfect_ one.

"Look at this one Lyric, this ones totally you," said Harry.

"Are you kidding Harry? That ones beak looks all wonky." Lyric continued to look. "Oh my god, I've just found the most perfect owl ever," she commented.

"That one madam?" asked the store clerk nervously "we've had a bad history with that one. He tends to bite anyone that tries to stroke him." Lyric approached the owl. "No, madam, I wouldn't recommend you do that!"

"He's not a brute at all," said Lyric as she stroked the owls head "He's adorable! I'll be taking him. Come and stroke him Harry." Harry approached the owl and as soon as he was in the vicinity the owl tried to nip him, in which Harry had to jump back. "I think I'll name you Jun'Ichi,"

Lyric paid for her owl, much to the displeasure of the store clerk who suffered sore bites and nips from the owl as he tried to put it into his cage. Harry and Lyric left the store; Lyric wearing a bright beaming smile.

"So where to next?" she asked eagerly. She was having the most splendid time.

"How about some ice cream?" asked Harry. "There's this great place just here called Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor."

"Sure!" She replied happily. "Is ice cream in the Wizarding world different to normal ice cream?"

"I've never really thought about it. I suppose it is. You can get some different flavours than normal muggle flavours," replied Harry. "It's just here. How about you sit at one of these tables and I'll go and get us a couple of ice cream sundaes."

"Sounds wonderful Harry! Don't take too long!" Lyric said as she sat down and waited. Not long and Harry returned carry two wonderful looking sundaes. "Those look tasty Harry!" As soon as Harry put it down in front of her, her face was in it.

"My god Harry, this ice cream is heaven!" She paused to eat more of her ice cream. "Do owls like ice cream?"

"I don't think they do. So I take it you've had a nice day then?" asked Harry as he dug into his sundae.

"It's been wonderful. I never thought it a million years I'd get to have a civilised conversation with a book or see a purple toad or vats of weird slimy green stuff. This is like the best day out I've ever had."

"I'm really glad you're enjoying it," replied Harry. "I think I've gotten all my school equipment."

"We'll make our way home after this," Lyric said as she looked at her watch. "Oh my! Is that really the time? It's already quarter past four!"

* * *

"I've… I've spr..outed…wha…t?" Said a shocked and surprised Draco, still trying to cope with the pain in his back.

"You've sprouted wing stubs, honey," replied Narcissa examining them.

"It looks like they've just ripped through the skin of his back. Look at the skin around them," commented Poppy. "Could you clean around them for me Narcissa. I can get a better look then. Narcissa took one of the damp clothes and slowly clean the blood that was oozing down Draco's back.

"This…I…is great! I'm….a…a fucki…ing…freak," signed Draco.

"Language!" Narcissa warned. "I don't want to hear such language. If you do grow full wings I expect they'll be some of the most beautifullest wings I'll have ever seen."

"True Draco. I expect you'll be growing a full plumage of wings within the next few days," said Severus "I think we can say that this is some sort of creature inheritance. Now we just need to see what species you're apart of. I think it's safe to say that this bears no resemblance to a Veela inheritance Poppy."

"Indeed Severus. Veela inheritances are relatively a lot less painful than this, and far more quicker. I've never seen any inheritance like this in all my years of being a mediwitch. Certainly strange. Do you think Albus would know anything of this?"

"No!" Narcissa interrupted "We don't want help from Dumbledore."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I was merely stating that Albus could have seen this before. We have no idea what we're treating here," said Poppy.

"We don't want help from that muggle loving fool until the time comes for it. Until then, we can deal with this ourselves."

Back in his personal study Lucius was still looking through the Malfoy lineage books. So far his efforts had turned up nothing, as he suspect. He turned the next page and proceeded to read on, until his eyes hit something half way down.

_Cassius Hector Florian Malfoy (Pure-blood Wizard) - Octavia Regina Farley (Pure-blood creature)_

He followed the line down and found that this affair, which is what the green like connecting these two names was suggesting, spawned a love child. Lucius was in shock. He never thought he'd find any monstrosity of the sort within the Malfoy history. Picking up his wand, he aimed at the three names on the page and muttered a spell; erasing their names from the Malfoy history.

* * *

**Author Note:** There you go! I wrote over 2000 words, which makes me proud. 


	4. Vivere militare est

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy becomes drastically ill over the holiday, only to find that he's coming into a rare inheritance of creature gene. Follow him as he discovers his new found self and the search for his bond mate. SLASH!DM/HP

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco. Mild Ron/Hermione. Maybe a few others.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed. Sexual language in future chapters. Swearing. Slash/Yaoi, as many people have said; you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created by J.K Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Note:** Sorry for the slowness. Omachidoosama. Here's the update! I hope it's not too sucky. I started getting stuck in places. Oh and the Chapter title means To live is to fight.

* * *

Lyric and Harry arrived safely back at Lyric's cosy home. "I think a well deserved cup of tea is in order," said Lyric pulling her coat off and hanging it up and then pulled Harry to the kitchen.; still holding her newly brought owl. In the kitchen, Lyric set her owl down on the table whilst Harry went to fetch some mugs. 

"I'm beat," said Lyric as she filled the kettle with water. "Who knew Wizard shopping was that tiring." She yawned.

"You were the one doing most of the dragging. I only needed to go into a few shops and you took me into all of them," replied Harry, adding teabags and spoonfuls of sugar to each of the cups.

"I was curious, and besides, you still had a rather marvellous day." Lyric returned the kettle to it's stand and switched it on. Lyric turned to Jun'Ichi "And how's my gorgeous little boy doing?" she asked as she opened the cage to let him out. Jun'Ichi strolled out of the cage, spread his wings and then perched himself on top of the cage. The kettle finished boiling and Harry poured water into each of the cups and left them to stew. "I'm famished!"

"Look through the cupboards, I'm sure you have some food left," said Harry as he strained the teabags and then threw them in the bin." Lyric started rummaging through the cupboards, coming across half open packets of biscuits, stale bread and rather mouldy cream cakes.

"Maybe we should have stopped by a Wizarding supermarket too. Wizards have supermarkets, right?" asked Lyric.

"I've never come across a Wizarding supermarket, I think it's more rather small separate shops," replied Harry searching for milk in the fridge.

"Oh my god, I'd die without a supermarket," said Lyric leaning in the kitchen counter.

"You'd die without hairspray," joked Harry finishing off the tea and handing a mug over the Lyric.

"Uh, a girls got to look good mister. I don't see you using any hairspray," remarked Lyric.

"Uh, I'm a guy. Guys don't use hairspray," said Harry before taking a swig of tea.

"Unless they're gay," added Lyric.

"Yeah, and I'm not gay."

"I bet I could so turn you gay," sniggered Lyric.

"Where'd you think of a stupid idea like that from?" asked Harry grabbing a half open packet of Chocolate biscuits.

"You know me, I'm full of ideas. You gonna share those biscuits?" Harry passed the packet to Lyric. "Besides there's no need for me to try," she added dunking a biscuit in her tea.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing," she replied innocently, then taking a bit from her half soggy biscuit. There was a small silence.

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Would you fancy a bag of chips for tea?"

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius closed the remaining lineage books and set them down on the table. Rising, he wiped the discarded dust from his robes and proceeded to make his way towards Draco's room. 

"How're you feeling honey?" Narcissa asked her Son.

"A little better now Mother," replied Draco. "I'd feel even better if I didn't have some stupid stubs sticking out of my back."

"Draco, have appreciation for your new gift," said his Mother.

"I'd like to see you have appreciation when you have two massive growths spurting from your back," replied Draco with cheek.

"How does your body feel now Mr. Malfoy," interjected Poppy before Narcissa was able to reply.

"A lot better now, thank you," he replied politely.

"Right. In half an hour we'll try another diagnostic spell and see if we can pick anything up. After that we'll wait for Severus to return and see what we can do next," said Poppy. She gathered up all the cloths which were rich with blood from Draco's back and proceeded to make sure the room was clean and it order.

"No need to do that Poppy, I can just call our house elf. Seasons!" Narcissa called. With a little pop a timidly looking house elf appeared.

"You is calling Seasons mistress," asked the house elf bowing to Narcissa

"I want you to remove the dirty cloths from this room and take them down to laundry," commanded Narcissa.

"Yes mistress," replied the house elf before he went to his task. As the house elf finished and disappeared with a pop Lucius entered the room.

"Oh Lucius!" cried Narcissa as she caught sight of her husband. "You've been away so long my dear husband."

"You were well aware of where I was wife," he replied, quite coldly

"Did you find anything?" she asked, hoping that he had so they could at least ease their Son's pain and suffering.

"I'm sorry Narcissa, I found nothing in the Malfoy books," he replied; lying.

"Oh, I was hoping that something would come up." She led him to Draco's bed. "Show your Father your back honey." Draco turned a little to show his Father his newly formed wing stubs.

"And these just appeared?" he asked, examining them.

"They ripped through my back Father," replied Draco, wincing as Lucius lightly touched them.

"And will these be a permanent feature?" asked Lucius "We've already ordered your school robes."

"Don't worry Lord Malfoy," spoke Poppy "Usually with Wizards with a certain amount creature blood in their veins, they have a limited amount of control over their extra limbs and Draco will probably be able to control when his wings appear and when they do not, with a little practice of course."

"Good," he said proudly "I will not have my Son running around Hogwarts with extra appendages sprouting from his back like some kind of wild animal."

"Lucius!" Narcissa warned. "I will not have you saying things like that in front of our Son."

"Ah, Narcissa, maybe we can speak outside then?" asked Lucius. Narcissa looked a little puzzled.

"Why, Of course." Narcissa turned to the rest of the room and bowed her head in apology. "Please excuse us," she said before she and Lucius walked out into the hallway. "What is the meaning of this Lucius?" exploded Narcissa outside. "How dare you parade in there calling our Son an animal; a common beast."

"Do you have any idea what the media will make of this when they get their hands on this?" asked Lucius. "Think of the scandal. The Prophet will have a field day with a story like this."

"There is no scandal Lucius, and there won't be any; especially not over your petty insecurities," said Narcissa. "And forget anything of The Prophet."

"You can't guarantee anything of the sort Narcissa. For all we know this could be out in the open within a week of him returning to Hogwarts," argued Lucius.

"I know my Son I know and he will choose to keep his newly formed self out of the public eye and not draw attention to himself. I doubt Draco would go and announce this to the entire Wizarding world. The last thing he needs is some gossip hungry reporters follow him everywhere like a pack of rabid Hinkypunks. You're just over-reacting. "

"Really Narcissa? How am I supposed to act when I learn that the only Malfoy heir is a half-breed; an abomination."

SLAP!

"How dare you call my son an abomination!" raged Narcissa, Lucius' hand planted firmly on his cheek where Narcissa had just struck him; looking rather aghast. "How dare you Lucius! That is your Son in there whose very scared and confused and all you care about is your bloody precious family name and pride. Get off your high hippogriff and realise that the Wizarding world doesn't revolve around you and your 'prestigious' family name." Narcissa took a moment of calm to recollect herself "Now, I'm going back to comfort _my_ son, I don't wish for you to join us" she said and then re-entered Draco's room leaving Lucius alone in the corridor to sulk.

* * *

Lyric and Harry were enjoying a relaxing evening. Lyric had popped to the chip shop and had come back and settled down, eating a large bag of chips with Harry, Watching some programme about a crime fighting dog. During a commercial break there was a small knock at the door. 

"I'll answer it," said Lyric, rising from her seat and going to the door. She opened it and was greeted by the friendly smile of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, you must be Lyric," greeted Dumbledore as Lyric allowed him in. "I've heard a lot from your Grandmother about you. The apple of her eye if I seem to remember correctly."

"Why yes sir," replied Lyric blushing a little.

"But where are my manners? I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"A pleasure. Oh, please come on through." She led Dumbledore to the living room.

"Ah, Harry, my boy," Said Dumbledore as he entered the living room. "I see you're in good company. I hope you're well."

"I'm fine Professor," Harry replied as Dumbledore sat in one of the empty chairs.

"Can I get you anything sir?" asked Lyric. "Tea, Coffee, anything?"

"Ah, a lemon tea would be great if you have it," he replied.

"I'll see what I can do sir." Lyric turned to leave.

"And Lyric, please call me Albus. Sir makes me feel too old."

"Right!" She said before she left for the kitchen.

"So Harry," Dumbledore started, "I trust you had a safe trip today." Harry looked up.

"How'd you know about that?" asked Harry.

"I have to keep an eye on you my boy. Just a precaution, but I believe that's a totally different matter. Although I must say that I'm rather entranced on what's showing on that muggle box," he said referring to the television. "But, back on to the task at hand, I'm here to discuss something of grave importance; Sirius' will." Dumbledore's hand reached into his robes and pulled out a tattered looking piece of paper and handed it to Harry to read.

_I, Sirius Black, being of sound, magic and Wizarding body, do declare this to be my last will and testament. _

_To Harry James Potter, my designated heir,_

_I leave 12 Grimmauld Place, with all contents; including Kreacher, buckbeak and house possessions, for him to use as he sees fit. I also leave the rest of the Black family fortune, half to be transferred to his account in Gringotts after my death and the rest to be transferred to his account in Gringotts when he reaches his eighteenth birthday; which also access to the other Black family vaults in Gringotts. _

Harry stopped reading. "He's given me everything," he said; shocked.

"Yes Harry, he loved you like you were his own." Lyric returned carrying a tea cup which she offered to Albus, who took it gratefully with a nod. "He acknowledged you as part of his family."

"I didn't have any lemon tea, but I made some tea and put a slice of lemon in it," she said before she went to sit down next to Harry.

"Exquisite my dear," said Dumbledore, sipping from the cup. "Now Harry, you need to decide what you will be doing with your inheritance. This is not to be taken lightly and will requite deep consideration."

Harry sat in silence; thinking. What would he do? 12 Grimmauld place bore bad memories for him, to return their would hurt him. Maybe when he'd have dealt with his grief he could return there once again, but at the moment the thought of even someone mentioning the house was upsetting and heart aching, and if he saw Kreacher ever again he'd probably hex him into oblivion. The hate he held for that thing was loathsome. He had an idea.

"Sir, could I pass any of the inheritance over to any other person?" asked Harry.

"Why, I believe that since it's your property by law that you can decide on what you to see fit to do with the property," replied Dumbledore.

"Very well Sir. I'd like for you to hang onto 12 Grimmauld place for me, I'm not ready to return there yet but I feel like it should be in my hands and preserved, but still be put to some kind of use."

"If you wish so Harry." Dumbledore sipped more of his tea "And what of Kreacher? Buckbeak?"

"I'm not sure Professor."

"I'm sure I can arrange for Hagrid to look after Buckbeak for you, of course he'd need a new name. Hagrid will be rather thrilled. As for Kreacher, I'm sure one more house elf in the Hogwarts kitchens wouldn't be too much. "

"That's perfect professor, thank you."

"With that sorted I believe it is time to take my leave," he rose. "Miss Figg it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we get to meet again sometime. And Harry, I will see you in the new school term." Lyric rose to go and let the Headmaster out. "It's fine Lyric, I can make my own way out," he said before disappearing. Harry still clutched the piece of paper in his hand.

"You 'kay Harry?" asked Lyric concerned.

"Yeah, fine," he replied in monotone.

"If you're sure," she said Sensing something was wrong, she moved over and pulled Harry into a hug. To her surprise he broke down in tears.

"I miss him Lyric," choked Harry, racked with sobs.

"I know you do honey. I know you do," said Lyric stroking his hair to try and soothe him.

* * *

**Author Note: **Thanks for reading. I hope it was good. Otsukaresama. 


	5. ab uno disce omnes

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy becomes drastically ill over the holiday, only to find that he's coming into a rare inheritance of creature gene. Follow him as he discovers his new found self and the search for his bond mate. SLASH!DM/HP

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco. Mild Ron/Hermione. Maybe a few others.

**Warnings:** Unbetaed. Sexual language in future chapters. Swearing. Slash/Yaoi, as many people have said; you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created by J.K Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Note:** Hey Sorry I've been a little late. I'm dealing with a knee injury at the moment so I'm a little behind with everything.

* * *

"Right Mr. Malfoy," Said Poppy as she cast another diagnostic spell and moved her wand the length of Draco's body. "The diagnostic spell has picked up nothing unusual so I believe my work has finished for the night and you'll be able to get a bit of rest." 

"Thank you very much Poppy," replied Narcissa "You've been a great help." 

"Don't mention it my dear." She turned to Draco. "Now young Malfoy, I expect you to rest for the next day. I also expect you to take it easy and not to try and use your newly developed wings; I doubt then can hold a your body weight yet and we wouldn't want you in an unsightly accident. I also expect you to visit me every night after dinner during the new school term, just to make sure you're settling in properly and nothing is going wrong. I also expect you to report to me when you feel anything different. Now I must take my leave."

"Allow me to see you out Poppy," said Narcissa as she rose from her seat. 

"Why, thank you dear," replied Poppy and she packed up the remainder of her medical equipment in her travel bag. Both her and Narcissa left the room leaving Draco alone. Unable to lie on his back, he pulled the covers over his body and then turned to lie on his stomach. Hopefully he was able to get a good nights rest.

* * *

The next day, Harry was awoken buy the faint sound of tapping and rather obnoxious snoring. Slowly waking up he noticed he was lying on something really squishy. And closer inspection found it to be Lyric's stomach. Getting up, Harry stretched out and yawned. He found the source of the tapping to be coming from a small owl tapping on the kitchen window. Harry recognised it to be Errol; The Weasley's owl. Letting the owl in, he quickly grabbed the letter and read. 

_Dear Harry, _

_I hear from Albus that you're safe and well so I won't bother asking how you are. I'm here staying at the Burrow for a while. There has been an unusual pattern in Deatheater attacks; on order members, so I'm here guarding the Weasleys. I hear Ron and Hermione aren't very happy you didn't decide to join them for most of the holiday period. _

_Which brings me onto the next part of my letter. Molly wants you to come and stop at the Burrow for the remainder of the holiday. She's pretty adamant. So I'll be around about seven to pick you up. Make sure you have all your belongings with you. _

_See you soon._

_- Remus. _

"Oh, there you are," Lyric said as she walked into the kitchen to find Harry. "Fuck, I feel like I've been sleeping on pebbles. My backs killing me. I seriously need some tea. You'd think that sofa would be more comfortable than that. You sleep alright?" she asked. 

"Yeah, fine," replied Harry. "Remus wants me to go to the Weasleys for the rest of the holiday."

"Oh," said Lyric, a little disappointed "Well I suppose he knows best. You haven't seen your friends in such a long time either. They'll start to get worried about you."

"I guess," he replied.

"Plus you need to get out of this house. You did a great job on the decorating though," she said. That put a smile on his face. "There's not that much left to do now. And I wanted to ask, have you seen my digital camera? I put it down somewhere and I can't seem to find it." 

"I thought you put it on charge," Harry replied. 

"I might have. I'll have a good look later anyway." Silence prevailed as Lyric made herself some tea. "So what're you waiting for, get upstairs and pack your stuff then!" Lyric chimed happily with a smile "I'll finish ironing the rest of your clothes."

* * *

Waking up from a well deserved sleep, Draco stretched and rubbed his eyes. Getting out of his comfortable bed he walked towards his full length mirror to check himself out. His appearance hadn't changed. All that was new was the newly forming wings sticking out his back. 

_Crap_ he thought shaking his head _How am I going to put a shirt on _

Pulling on a pair of black trousers and forgetting the shirt, he ventured outside of his room. Everything was silent. Draco was used to the silence of this lonely house. The only time it was loud was when they were having one of their extravagant Malfoy parties. Draco found his Mother in one of the drawing rooms. 

"Ah Draco, come and join me," she said as she spotted him. "Ribbons," she called to her personal elf, "Fetch another pot of tea." 

"Yes Mistress," replied the elf as he popped to get some. 

"Tell me Draco, how're you feeling?" his Mother asked. 

"Well Mother," he replied "A good nights sleep has definitely improved my mood."

"That's very good to hear. I hope you'll be well in time for the beginning of the school term. I don't want you to miss any valuable studying time. I'm sure Severus will provide help for you at school."

"I don't need help Mother," replied Draco as the house-elf reappeared. 

"Just like your Father," she sighed. "He always thought he could do everything by himself, and look at him now, worshipping some psychotic monster."

"Mother?" questioned Draco. 

"But where are my manners? I should not say such things of your Father. He can be a good loving man, when it works to his advantage."

"I have always known you feel this way about Father. I too detest what he has become, and what he expects me to become and I refuse to bow down to a madman."

"I had talked to Severus about some form of protection, but that would mean having to form an alliance with that Muggle-loving fool Dumbledore," said Narcissa, then sipping some tea. 

"I'm sure being allied with Dumbledore is better than being allied with the dark lord," replied Draco. 

"True Draco, True, although I fear our move onto the light side would be widely questioned. Not to mention, Lucius would be out for vengeance and we'd have to go into hiding, but enough of this plotting; I believe you should be resting. I'll talk to Severus. I'm sure he's due round soon."

"Of course Mother," said Draco rising from his seat. He moved around to kiss his Mother's delicate cheek before heading back to his room. Safely inside he sat on his bed and sat in silence until the small pop of a house-elf disturbed him. 

"Seasons is bringing you something sir," said the timid elf holding out a letter. 

"Thank you Seasons, that will be all." With a nod the elf disappeared. Upon opening the letter the words, written in gold at the top of the page, céleste être: perspicacité, immediately struck him before a flash of brilliant bright white engulfed him. 

"I'm not going to have this argument with you tonight," Draco heard a man say and looked up. To his shock and amazement the man he heard talk had a huge pair of wings sprouting from his back. He tried to grab hold of a table edge to pull himself up and his hand went straight through. 

"It's the same thing every night," the woman carried on as she dried some dishes with a rag "If it wasn't for our Daughter's I don't know how I could stay living this way." 

"Don't use our Daughter's as an excuse, you know as well as I do that I'm not allowed to set foot inside the village without being threatened with death or battery." 

"And I don't get it hard enough. Going into the Village I feel rejected. Our children tell us of harsh painful comments from other children during their schooling."

"I didn't ask God for any of this. Do you think I enjoy putting our family through this? I wish I could change all of this for the better."

"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted a little girl running into the kitchen with her arms open wide "Amaya keeps trying to take my dolly." Her Daddy picked her up. 

"Amaya!" he shouted "Stop taking your Sister's toys." The young girl put her arms round her Daddy's neck. 

"Love you Daddy," she said kissing his cheek. 

"I love you too sweetheart," he replied. 

"Come on darling," Said his Wife. "Time for bed. 

"Aww, but Daddy…"

"Listen to your Mother, I'll be up soon to kiss you goodnight." He watched as his little girl nodded and then followed her Mother out of the kitchen. Sighing he went through the backdoor. Draco followed him outside into the soft falling rain. Tender tears fell down the man's cheeks. Draco felt his pain. 

"Ah, young man, I've been searching for you for days." Both Draco and the man turned around. There stood a pale old-aged man with long grey-ish hair. He was dressed in dark Navy blue robes. "I was starting to believe that it would be near impossible to find you William." 

"How do you know my name?" he asked bewildered. 

"That is merely unimportant, in fact, I'm here to give you closure." 

"Closure?" he asked "Look Sir, I appreciate the concern but I have a Wife that I really should be getting back to right now." William turned to leave. 

"You do not love your wife." 

Silence.

"She is not your Soul's match," he added. William turned around. 

"How do you know that? I have only felt that in my heart. I have loved my Wife for many years but now she hardly holds a special place in my heart."

"Those wings aren't a coincidence. You were destined for this. You have been living in denial for a month; closing yourself off from the world with only your family by your side, not knowing what you really are and what you're destined for. Tell me young Sir, have you ever heard of the myth of the caelestis?"

"I have Sir, but they are only a myth; a fairytale," said William, recalling the bed time story he told his youngest Daughter the other day. 

"I can assure you they are very real. Although there is very little truth behind the Muggle ideal of the Caelestis."

"Muggle?" William asked confused. 

"There are many unimportant terms at the moment, I'm here to help you recognise who and what you are." 

"I'm sorry Sir," started William "But I believe you are sprouting utter nonsense."

"You can believe what you want to believe, or you can listen to what I tell you and find a new system of beliefs."

"How can I believe the words you say?"

"Don't you want to temporarily get rid of your wings?" he asked. 

"More than anything," William replied. 

"Just will them away. Imagine them not there and they will withdraw." William closed his eyes and slowly but surely his wings slowly withdrew. He could feel the weight being lifted off his back. 

"Dear Lord," he said astounded. "Your words are true. I'm sorry I have doubted you Sir."

"On the contrary, I believe that it was necessary. Now as I was saying, the Caelestis were an ancient and powerful race, known by their extraordinary healing powers. They now live on, through the genes of many old families; many not knowing of the gift they possess," he explained.

"So let me get this right, You're saying that I'm part of a mystical race?" 

"Yes."

"And this wasn't by coincidence, it was meant to be."

"Of course," the old man replied. "Everything happens for a reason." William stood thinking for a moment. 

"This is far too complicated for me to comprehend at the moment." He sighed. 

"All I ask is that you think over what I have told you. You can contact me using this." He handed the young man a small sheet of paper. "Just hold the paper and say noctis and it will activate and transport you straight to me." 

"That's nonsense," Said William. "The only way you can do that is with magic." 

"Precisely," replied the old man before apparating in front of the young man and leaving him stunned in silence. A few moments passed before Draco was engulfed in a bright white light and found himself back in his room; sitting on his bed with the piece of paper still in his hand. He thought back to what he had just witnessed. 

_Knock Knock_

He was brought back to reality. "Yes," he called. The door opened and Severus stepped in. 

"Ah, Draco, I trust you're feeling better after yesterday's episode," he asked as he walked into the room. 

"Very much so Severus," replied Draco. 

"I expected as much. I wish for you and your Mother to leave with my for Hogwarts tomorrow. I hear you have no wishes in joining the dark lord," he questioned. 

"I don't," Draco replied. 

"You must know that the dangers are quite high. Once people know of your change of sides you could endure a lot of questioning and betrayal from your fellow housemates. Trust no-one and keep vigilant." He paused. "You might also be expected to interact with the golden trio."

"I am well aware of that Severus, although I doubt they'd want to have anything to do with me." 

"Maybe so. We leave tomorrow while your Father is conveniently out." Severus turned to leave. 

"Severus, do you know much about the Caelestis?" asked Draco. 

"Caelestis?" Severus questioned "I've heard mere stories I suppose. Why?"

"I was in a sort of memory and I saw a man with wings and he was told that he was part of the Caelestis," Draco explained. 

"Rather peculiar. I'm afraid Draco that you'd have to have to speak to Dumbledore about such things."

"I see." 

"Get some rest Draco. Remember we leave tomorrow." Severus departed and left Draco in his room alone to get his stuff ready.

* * *

"You've got your schoolbooks?"

"Check."

"Robes?"

"Check."

"Parchment, quills and ink?"

"Triple check."

"Enough underwear to last?"

"…I think so."

"Looks like you're all set then Harry," said Lyric closing his trunk. "Don't forget that I'll write to you every day and I'd better get a reply mister."

"Of course I'd reply," he said. 

"Great! Now help me carry this trunk downstairs." "Both Harry and Lyric grabbed a separate side and carried the moderately heavy trunk from upstairs to downstairs and set it down in the middle of the living room. "That is seriously heavy."

"You just have weak arms," chuckled Harry. 

"I'll have you know that my arms aren't weak, just less frequently used when it comes to lifting heavy objects."

"Yeah, weak," he said as he did an impression of Lyric trying to pick up something seemingly heavy. 

"You should be lucky that that was cute otherwise I'd kick you right now," she said. There was a small polite knock at the front door. "I'll get it!" Lyric jumped and got the door. 

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, I'm here to pick up Harry."

"Oh, of course. Come on in," said Lyric politely. Upon seeing Harry he pulled him into a warm hug. 

"How've you been cub?" he asked as he pulled away. 

"I've been good. Uh, Remus, how did you get here?"

"I apparated over to Arabella Figg's house, I had a few errands to clear up and then I eventually found my way here," he explained. 

"Oh, so how're we getting to the Burrow?"

"You'll be using a portkey," he said pulling a plastic fork from his pocket. "Then I'll follow behind with your trunk."

"Okay," he said and then turned to Lyric. "Well I guess it's bye." Lyric threw herself at Harry. 

"Oh Harry," she said as she squeezed him in a tight hug. "Bye. Don't forget I'll write and send things."

"Of course I wouldn't forget," he said as he pulled out of the hug and went to Remus. Remus handed him the portkey and after a few seconds he felt the same dreaded pulling that he had always hated. He landed on a soft patch of grass in the Weasley's back yard. A few moments later Remus followed suit. 

"You okay there Harry?" asked Remus. 

"Fine," he replied as they started walking towards the back door. As soon as he was inside he was swamped by a gaggle of redheads.

* * *

**Author Note: **Almost 3,000 words I'm rather stunned.


End file.
